Un gato callejero
by Naitiry
Summary: Los miembros Shinsengumi eran apodados los perros del gobierno, pero que pasaría si uno de estos perros se encontrase un gato callejero. One-shot.


_Me encontré un gato callejero. Ni siquiera sé porque le presté atención, a mí nunca me habían gustado los gatos. Pero había algo en sus ojos muertos, en su mirada, que me molestó._

 _Aquel día era un día cualquiera, la rutina de patrulla era la de siempre y ni si quiera recuerdo cómo fue que terminé de pie en aquel callejón donde estaba tirado el gato. La gente pasaba de largo sin echarle un vistazo a aquel gato moribundo, al fin y al cabo ese suele ser el destino para los gatos de la calle como aquel, terminan sus días agonizando en un callejón cualquiera, solos, un final triste para un gato sin suerte._

 _Sin embargo me detuve, ahí fue cuando cometí mi error, ese maldito gato me devolvió una mirada indiferente, su soberbia hizo que me dieran ganas de patearlo, pero dudo mucho que le hubiese importado, su mirada reflejaba que hacía tiempo que se había rendido y eso aumentó mi desidia hacia ese desdichado ser._

 _Antes de que me diese cuenta había tomado en brazos al gato moribundo y lo había llevado hasta mi casa. Teníamos unas normas estrictas en el cuartel, la mayoría dictadas por mí mismo y eso incluía el hecho de no permitir mascotas, pero ese gato se estaba muriendo, lo más probable seria que no pasase de esa noche así que me auto convencí que no era tan grave si tan solo lo cuidaba por unas horas. Nadie merecía morir solo en un callejón, ni siquiera un gato como aquel._

 _Me las arreglé para meterlo en la bañera, no pensaba dejar que entrase en mi cuarto en ese estado, probablemente estaba atestado de pulgas y cosas peores y resultó que como a todos los gatos este no era una excepción a la norma, no le gustaba el agua. No sé de dónde sacó tanta vitalidad ese felino que estaba tan solo hacia un momento en las últimas, pero cuando el primer chorro de agua caliente rozó su piel trató de atacarme. Por suerte con mi pericia no me fue difícil reducirlo y terminé por eliminar cada costra de suciedad que lo recubría._

 _Para mi sorpresa el gato no era gris como me pareció en un primer momento, si no que brillaba con un blanco plateado precioso, pero el agua y el jabón no solo revelaron su verdadero aspecto, descubrí que debajo de la suciedad había un sinfín de heridas, cortes y golpes, algunos recientes y otros lo suficientemente antiguos como para haber curado hacía tiempo. Este gato había tenido una vida dura en las calles y su cuerpo era testigo de ello._

 _Con paciencia y cuidado curé vendé y limpié lo mejor que pude cada una de sus heridas, seguramente moriría de un momento a otro pero ya había decidido proporcionarle la mayor comodidad hasta que esto sucediera._

 _Lo llevé a mi cuarto y el gato no tardó en quedarse dormido, se hizo una bola sobre sí mismo apropiándose de mi cama pero no me importó. Velé su sueño esa noche, atento a cada respiración trabajosa que daba, seguro de que la siguiente iba a ser la última, pero me equivoqué, ese maldito gato callejero de mirada muerta había decidido vivir, se agarraba a la vida con uñas y dientes y yo acepté la apuesta._

 _Al principio no quiso comer cuando le ofrecí la mitad de mi plato, supongo que su cuerpo recién recuperado de una muerte inminente no aceptaba cualquier cosa, pero finalmente encontré cosas que le gustaban al gato y demostró tener un apetito voraz hasta tal punto que los chicos comenzaron a extrañarse de que comiese siempre solo en mi cuarto la cantidad equiparable a dos raciones. Como no podía permitir que me descubriesen termine por volver a comer con todos y esconder una ración para llevársela luego al gato._

 _Poco a poco se iba recuperando de sus heridas y a su vez aumentaba su confianza. Yo no quería reconocerlo, pero le estaba empezando a coger cariño a ese gato._

 _Me había acostumbrado a encontrarlo en mi cuarto tumbado holgazaneando cuando llegaba cansado de las patrullas. Aunque al principio era esquivo y arisco había terminado por dormir en mi cama y yo ya no podía pegar ojo si no era sintiendo su tenue calor a mi lado. También descubrí lo mucho que le gustaba que lo acariciase, quien me iba a decir que un gato de la calle podía ser tan mimoso, para mi consternación yo también lo disfrutaba._

 _En aquel momento llegué a pensar que el gato era mío, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Un día cuando volví a casa el gato se había ido._

 _Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mis labios. Había recogido un gato callejero y eso es lo que hacían los gatos salvajes, tomaban todo lo que podían de ti y cuando estaban listos se iban sin dejar una prueba de su existencia._

 _Pasaron las semanas y yo casi me había olvidado de mi gato, claro que nunca fue mío. Hasta que un día por casualidad entré en un local. En el letrero rezaba que ahí aceptaban cualquier trabajo y no sé cómo mis pasos me llevaron al interior, me preguntaba si no era muy ridículo que un policía como yo entrase a un lugar semejante para preguntar si podían encontrar un gato._

 _Entonces lo vi, esos ojos muertos y su mirada indiferente. Ahí como si tal cosa estaba el gato callejero, ese que creía perdido, ese que nunca había sido mío. Mi expresión de sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa nerviosa como de vergüenza y antes de darme cuenta salí del local. La mano me temblaba cuando me lleve un cigarro a la boca y duras penas conseguí encendérmelo auto convenciéndome que ese temblor se debía más a la rabia que a la pena._

 _Estaba furioso, pero no con el gato, él siempre había sido un gato callejero, era yo el que estaba equivocado. Me reí de mí mismo y me alejé de ese lugar mientras el paisaje indiferente de Edo absorbía mi figura, tratando de volverme invisible entre la multitud puesto que yo no era nadie, solo un hombre sin gato._

 _Para mi sorpresa esa noche el gato volvió, imaginé que querría comida y se la ofrecí pero por lo visto estaba saciado. No le guardaba rencor, no podía, él siempre había sido un gato callejero y no había nada que reprocharle no teníamos una deuda._

 _Sin embargo el gato callejero se quedó esa noche, volvió a dormir en mi cama y buscó mis caricias como cuando yo aún creía que era mi gato. A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté el gato se había ido._

 _Entonces lo comprendí, un gato callejero no tiene dueño._

* * *

Okita tiró el libro al suelo molesto. Maldito fuera ese Hijikata esta historia del gato era una bazofia, no tenía futuro como escritor y por si fuera poco cuando creyó que había encontrado por fin un punto débil para usarlo en su contra resultó que ya no mantenía ahí el gato. Si fuera con esa historia Kondou no lo iba a tomar en serio. Tenía que buscar un plan mejor, algo más drástico.

-Capitán Okita, ¿Qué haces?- Yamazaki se aproximó al susodicho recogiendo el libro que este había lanzado al suelo.

-Nada que te importe, estaba leyendo el diario de Hijikata a ver si conseguía descubrir sus puntos débiles.-

Yamazaki tragó saliva y vio como el capitán se marchaba tranquilamente de la escena del delito dejándole solo, con la única prueba en sus manos. Si el Vice-comandante lo pillaba infraganti seria su fin, pero por otra parte le picaba la curiosidad así que abrió el libro para descubrir que tan solo había unas pocas páginas escritas.

Cuando terminó de leer sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Un momento, eso no es un gato.- dijo solo para sí mismo. Ya que el capitán hacía tiempo que se había ido.

Decidió que lo mejor era devolver ese diario a su legítimo dueño antes de que alguien más descubriese la verdad oculta en la historia del gato.

* * *

Hijikata sostenía un papel en su mano, estaba completamente seguro de reconocer esa letra, solo había un sádico en el mundo que habría dejado una nota anónima como esa en su cuarto. Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus elucubraciones.

-Vamos Hijkata, ven a la cama- ronroneó meloso- hace frío aquí, ven a calentarme.-

-Que molesto eres- protestó el moreno, pero una sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en sus labios mientras accedía a la demanda.

Arrugó la nota y la lanzó al suelo, un hormigueo de anticipación se instaló en su estómago mientras Gintoki le hacía un hueco entre las mantas para que se acurrucase a su lado.

La nota quedó olvidada en el suelo mientras los susurros, leves gemidos y el calor provocado por dos cuerpos al encontrarse llenaban la habitación. En la nota y con una caligrafía exquisita podía leerse: Hijikata, tengo a tu gato. Si quieres volver a verlo preséntate solo y desarmado a las doce de la noche en la sala de entrenamiento del Shinsengumi.

El plan de Okita era casi perfecto, solo había fallado en un punto crucial. Hijikata nunca había tenido un gato.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ayer vi los capítulos en que Gintoki es convertido en gato y no me pude resistir a hacer este pequeño One-Shot. Espero que os guste :)

Aclaración "ningún gato ha resultado herido durante la redacción de este fic, Okita jamás usó un gato de rehén, tan solo se marcó un farol."


End file.
